


I will love you endlessly

by Yoko_Fujioka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: But just barely, Drama, Graduation Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, Summer Festival, Tanabata, ahahaha just goes to show when i write off the top of my head, but because the sisters are near always with them, but i do swear that's because the fic got so out of hand, but only in places where it wouldn't fit thematically, can NEVER DO IT WHEN I'M TRYING THO, i always use first names in descriptive paragraphs, i ship midotaka's sisters now, i usually only use first names in domestic aus, i'm really mad because i came up with so many good puns, it got a liiiittle outta control i'll be honest, it's just cruise control, maybe less on the latter, several 90-degree-days has killed me and my computer send for help, so i mean that's a thing that happened, the takao family is a little troubled, the truest word vomit you will ever see i can promise you, third-year midotaka, this is like half spoiling kazu and half spoiling shin, this story technically has a plot, this word count tho ahahahaha, wasn't able to weave the legend into the fic as much as last year, what kind of birthday present is this????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoko_Fujioka/pseuds/Yoko_Fujioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You fool…do you think I would stay this long, or even allow you to hang around if I couldn’t stand you or your annoying personality? I would rather not let you go…perhaps even more than you. You were one of my first friends, if my mother’s story of us meeting is children is true. I…have never dated anyone before you, either, and had never really considered it as an option before you gave me both new opportunities and new emotions. I-I…I” Shintarō began to audibly struggle, and Kazunari burrowed his face further into the man’s chest, trying to comfort him. He really did want to be closer, though, these sweet words and the way they came out so smoothly was making him blush, too.</p><p>“My apologies.” Shintarō said softly, a little muffled in the ravenette’s ears from behind all the cotton, but he still smiled and lifted his head slightly to at least be understood.</p><p>“It’s alright, I’ve made you use up your entire store of courage and honesty points, after all.” He replied, looping his hands around to pat Shintarō on the back.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWWSo_kdaZ0%20">The title song fits midotaka SO FUCKING WELL I am beyond amazed right now.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I will love you endlessly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiaoftheDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaoftheDawn/gifts).



> Ahaha so first I was late for Shin's birthday and I was like "no, no it's okay, if it's on [Lia's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaoftheDawn/works) birthday it's fine!" *also late for that* OTL
> 
> So happy birthday child!! I actually thought it had been longer but it's been two years since you started posting midotaka fics and I've been reading them! Back then, did you ever think the ship would take over your life in all-enveloping flames? *sweet smile* it has a tendency to do that (jk). You've definitely improved so much since last year, I loved reading ["Promise of Unbending Love"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3854476/chapters/8606674) right up to the very end and am amazed that you used to think you were bad at slow burn. Look at you go!! I hope you'll stay in the fandom and let us watch you grow even more, I can't wait to see where you are next year!
> 
> I actually thought about starting this in mid-june. HA! Silly me, what point could there possibly be in not waiting until the last five days to start writing *the laughter of empty souls escaping*
> 
> Not super happy with this, I procrastinated a LOT even when my first self-imposed deadline was closing in, and I never got either that panic or short burst of good writing that I get when I'm desperate. Shin-chan doesn't appear for literally the first 4000 words people, this isn't even a joke and I implore that you keep on reading despite it just for the end scene hopefully making up for it. *bows with her forehead touching the floorboards* (I haven't slept more than naps in a couple days so excuse the wording order).
> 
> Finally, this has not been looked over yet! My beta and I started our birthdays fics at around the same time, so I'm sure she's going to be as burned out as I am for a while. We had a great time on skype, though: crying, complaining about all the word vomiting we were doing, coming up with fic titles, stressing out, discussing how much sleep we need to get through the day, changing fic titles, sending links and helping each other procrastinate. Crying about how we didn't know which title we wrote to chose. All the usual fun stuff! :D (translation: please enjoy reading this LOL)

In a roundabout way, _Tanabata_ was a lover’s holiday wasn’t it? Well, not so much in the way it was currently celebrated, Takao would be the first one to step up and admit he liked the holiday much more as a kid. Writing his wish on the most colorful piece of paper he could find, watching them wave around in the bamboo “groves” if it was a windy enough day, and getting a girl from the neighborhood to play Orihime so they could make-believe were all great memories.

Now he was dating someone with his birthday falling on the seventh day of the seventh month, and although that meant Midorima would be spending the time with his family again this year, was it so terrible for Takao to at least bring up the idea of spending some of the time together? Seeing his boyfriend in a well-cut yukata, sharing food (and maybe their lips brushing?) and just walking around talking sounded like a great time.

 

 

“Aniiiikiiii! Can you be any slower?” His ten-year old sister’s voice suddenly whined right outside his bedroom door seconds before she started pounding with her fists like she intended to bring the entire structure down.

_‘She’s never like this when mom’s home’_ He noted to himself with a groan. Rather, if Erika did do something wrong she’d always find some amazing way to place the blame on him, not that he wasn’t the one she learned it from in the first place. 

__“Laaast warrrniiiing!” Erika said from outside the door, drawing out the words so that they got quieter as if she was walking away as she spoke._ _

__“Yea yea, I’m comin’, I’m comin’!” Kazunari yelled back, crunching his abs so that he went from laying on his back to sitting up without moving his arms._ _

___‘Hey Shin-chan, I think I might go to that festival nearby if you’re going. Any interest? ;D’_ He had just been laying on his bed re-wording this text to Shin-chan about all afternoon, and he was starting to admit defeat. The fact that it was today made him both more desperate to send it as a last try and willing to admit defeat to his own procrastination._ _

__Groaning, he blindly just pressed send as he swung his legs off the bed, ruffling his bangs as little as he hung his head down towards his knees. Sighing, he lifted his head and jumped to stand, trying to make a brave face as his hands fisted around his phone lightly._ _

__Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? Shin-chan said himself that you miss every shot you don’t take, so even if he scolded him for waiting until the last moment, at least a solid “no” would make him feel better, right? A much better option than meeting back up with him later only to regret not even trying when he found out Midorima would have if only he asked._ _

__Walking quickly and confidently to the door, Kazunari swung the door open to watch as his sister jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit._ _

__“My my little miss, how did you wander back here? I thought you left without me already.” He couldn’t resist the jab, poking his head from behind the door in order to give his sister the sort of grin he could feel pulling his cheeks._ _

__“You’re lucky I just got lost and wandered back in a circle!” Erika huffed, as if their tiny little house had enough room, let alone hallways for that to happen._ _

__Looking at each other silently for a solid second, the spell was broken when they cracked up at almost the exact same time, bending over with the force of their laughter._ _

__

__“You got your sketchbook and everything?” Kazunari asked as they stood outside the front door, just about to close and lock it._ _

__“Who’s the one who took forever to get ready?” Erika asked rolling her eyes, as if that counted as an answer. Still Kazunari’s grumbling was mostly for show, and after closing the door he tried to twist the knob one last time to make absolutely sure it was locked and the key securely on his person before turning around and half leading half pushing his sister towards the gate._ _

__“You decided to draw the festival grounds as your “favorite place”, but do you know where on the street you wanna draw?” Kazunari asked, one hand casually in his pocket as he kinda skimmed the leaflet with Erika’s summer assignment as they walked._ _

__“Yup, I wanna go for an artistic over view from the shrine steps!” The girl declared proudly, pushing her chest out slightly as she arranged one wrist up and one down, thumb and index fingers on either hand nearly touching to make a photograph frame. Looking between her fingers, Erika squint her eyes slightly as if deeply studying the sign down the street, tongue poking out slightly as she pictured what her masterpiece was going to look like._ _

__“Sounds like you wanna take the easy route and just draw rows of squares so you can avoid all the individual clutter of the stands” Kazunari said nonchalantly, threading his fingers behind his head and pointedly looking in the other direction. Erika stopped walking and then sped to catch up with him._ _

__“That is so not true! I’m gonna draw all the details I can…if I have the time.” She started out strong but was fully pouting by the end, cheeks puffed and red with air as she looked in the other direction too._ _

__“Pffft, you should have seen mine when I was your age, I took like five minutes but got a really high score for creativity!” He huffed with laughter, pushing her with his elbow so that she stumbled a little to the side. Looking at him competitively, Erika let out a war-cry before throwing all her weight into his side, causing him to nearly push himself into the wall separating the houses from the street._ _

__“Ohohoho, you’ve fought well sir knight but that shall be your doom!” Kazunari quoted, with flair, a pre-boss cut scene from his sister’s favorite game, posing as if about to send a wave attack. In front of him his sister let out the protagonist’s telltale yell before shifting her weight on one squared leg as if brandishing a heavy sword._ _

__“My my, good afternoon!” A new voice made both nearly jump out of their skins just as Kazunari was narrowing his eyes and about to thrust his hands forward in an invisible energy attack. Both craned their necks at around the same time to come face to face with one of their grandmother’s friends, just their luck._ _

__The elderly woman just smiled at them happily and waved with the hand not weighted down by a fabric bag filled with groceries, two green onions sticking out over the top._ _

__“Ah, good afternoon.” Kazunari returned, bowing his head a little and cheeks just slightly flushed as he ruffled the hair at the back of his head._ _

__“Oh me, I wish I wasn’t in such a rush, now, I’d love to hear all about what you darlings are up to! You must make sure you’re free the next time I stop by, you hear? Ohoho.” The threat was punctuated with light laughter, the woman putting a hand to her cheek and leaning her face into it as she seemed to be thinking _‘oh, I’m so BAD”_ to herself._ _

__“We will, Auntie.” Erika promised her with an upturned thumb, and the woman returned her smile as well, wrinkled but rounded-out face lighting up when she was especially happy._ _

__“Kids these days are so energetic!” The old woman said loudly to herself once they had said their final goodbyes and walked in opposite directions. Zooming in over her shoulder, the siblings were walking again but constantly poking and pushing each other in opposite sides of the road, proving her point without even realizing._ _

__

__Walking down the main road of the shopping district to find traffic already diverted and the area filled with more pedestrians than Kazunari expected, he suddenly felt an elbow just barely prod his ribs._ _

__“I told you, you took way too long!” Erika complained, pouting as if their plans were entirely ruined. Kazunari just laughed right in her face. (or at least as close as he could get with the good two foot difference.)_ _

__“Just hang on’ta me and you won’t get separated, it’ll be fine!” He claimed enthusiastically, surprised when Erika immediately clung to the bottom of his t-shirt. Still he smiled and looked down at her with eyelids partially down. He would never purposefully do something mean as a joke even to his sister, so there’s no way he’d be anything less than a perfect elder brother, in this situation._ _

__“Come on, let’s go!” He said, making a noise as if trying to get a dog to follow him. Erika didn’t appreciate that, sure, but he was sure she was following so closely behind him as more than just an excuse to walk on the back of his feet._ _

__

__“Aniki, look, look!! All this food looks so goood~” Despite the pushing crowd of children too young to stay up late into the night and some young adults just starting the celebration early, Erika cheered up quickly, pulling her brother this way and that across the narrow street to look at individual stands. Spoiling her some, Kazunari stood still and let her admire the things that caught her eye, taking out a mechanical pencil and small pad of paper he had nabbed from the kitchen in order to take notes._ _

__Drawing his own crude boxes for the stands, he marked the names of the sellers if he knew them along with what they were selling, making a crude map. Getting a little ahead of himself, admittedly, he even put hearts next to the stars on places he especially wanted to come back to that evening._ _

___Shin-chan would definitely like this oshiruko stand, I had some last year and grandpa really makes the best stuff. This shooting gallery game would be a breeze for him, but I think he’d still have fun? The fishing game is super hard but it’d be kinda funny to see him struggle with it…but then again, what if he turned out super gentle and dexterous and was super good at it? Actually that’d be even more fun to watch, two hearts for that then._ ’_ _

__“Aniki, will you buy this for me?” Erika was definitely aware of exactly who and what he was thinking about, rudely waking him up with a question she already knew the answer to._ _

__“Aren’t you coming here with your friends later? Just wait and buy it then.” He complained right back, tipping his head back as he spoke._ _

__“I want to know if it’s any good before I recommend it to my friends!” Erika continued on._ _

__“Hey, watch it, Missy! I made it, of course it’s good!” The heavy-set middle aged man behind the griddle yelled angrily, waving his spatula vertically in front of her face._ _

__“Ah yes, so sorry sir, have a nice day.” Kazunari intervened cordially, bowing before pulling Erika away gently._ _

__“Why do you want to eat this early, anyway? Mom’s gonna yell at you for ruining your appetite and you know it!” He reminded her._ _

__“How would she even know unless you tell her?” Erika challenged, eyebrow raised._ _

__“She has the hawk eye Erika, of course she’s going to! Moms have super powers, and ours is especially strong!” he tapped the side of his own eye and his sister was so used to it she just rolled her eyes._ _

__“Hey!!” She suddenly ran up to another food stand like their conversation didn’t even happen, although Kazunari understood why when he saw who was cooking the food._ _

__“Uncle!” The girl cried happily, quickening her steps only to catch herself by making a claw around the edge of the table as soon as she got too close. She dropped down immediately from there, bending her knees slightly and folding her arms so that she could rest her head on them, watching him turn the dango skewers on the cast-iron mold so quickly it was amazing how practiced and smooth his movements could be at the same time._ _

__“Hey, Takao 1 and Takao 2” He exclaimed, making Erika giggle._ _

__“Everything looks so good!” She said making him grin toothily, fist pumping out to hit over his heart._ _

__“Come back tonight and I’ll make an extra special set for free!” Ichinose Yasutomo promised, making both kid’s eyes light up, especially Erika’s._ _

__“Really??” She asked at the same time Kazunari just happened to interrupt._ _

__“Haaaahhh, why does Erika get free food? Even when I was a kid you didn’t do that for me~” He complained walking closer and flopping down beside his on the tabletop himself._ _

__“You’re in your last year of high school already, isn’t that right? You mean to tell me you don’t even have a part-time job?” The middle aged man joked, Kazunari laughing along when he realized something._ _

__“I haven’t had time for anything aside from basketball in years.” He spoke out loud without thinking, Erika and Yasutomo looking at him silently for a moment before breaking out laughing as well._ _

__“You really are just like your father! To stay with something you chose back in elementary school is pretty amazing, kid!” He chuckled, and Kazunari was sure if his gloves weren’t dirty he would have ruffled his hair._ _

__“Alright then, you stop by too, and I’ll see if I can get you anything! Just don’t complain if she gets a bigger portion than you, Eri’s got a lot of growing to do if she wants to catch up!” Yasutomo said finally, twisting at the hips to give Erika a thumbs up._ _

__“I’m already taller than almost everyone in my class!” The girl announced proudly. It wasn’t just Kazunari or their dad, even their mom was pretty tall, so Erika had been looking forward to her big growth spurt for a while, and enjoying her current height even while she was waiting for it._ _

__“Are you really, now?” Yasutomo repeated, seemingly impressed as he lay his fists on either side of his hips._ _

__“Miiiister, are they done yet?” The voice of a very small child standing beside them, perhaps just old enough to have entered school this year, interrupting their little game of catchup._ _

__“Ah welcome welcome, coming right up!” He switched right over to them in a second, Erika and Kazunari just giving him a wave, hoping he saw it out of the corner of his eye before turning and heading up the shrine stairs not too far away._ _

__“How high of a view are you looking for, anyway?” Kazunari asked once they were a quarter of the way up, trying to look over his shoulder and guess what she was picturing as the perfect overhead angle._ _

__“From the very top!” Erika yelled loud enough so he could hear her without having to face him. A groan in reply assured that he had heard her._ _

__“C’mon, this can’t be much worse than your training!” She assumed, now swiveling backwards so that she was looking down at him from above, carefully feeling for the corners of the step with her heel in order to carefully climb up._ _

__“It’d exactly because I already did that I don’t want any more!” Kazunari replied, watching as Erika ran up and down beside him just to show off._ _

__“Are you a soldier or are you a captain, maggot?” Erika tried her best drill sergeant impression when Kazunari stood still to watch her run circles around him, stopping on the same level as him and running in place._ _

__“Something about that sentence isn’t quite right…you’re not even a sergeant, are you!” He joked, suddenly leaping at her startling her to squeal and race up the steps, Kazunari right on her heels until they collapsed on their stomachs by the time they had reached the very last step and the _tori_ gate._ _

__Kazunari used his hands to lifts himself into a pushup and flip himself over to sitting on his butt, while beside him Erika just flopped over onto her back, wheezing and admiring the sky as Kazunari did the same._ _

__Suddenly a cell beeped, both jumping as Kazunari quickly pulled his out of his shorts pocket. It had been on sound-only since he was in the quiet house, and with how loud the street level was he hadn’t heard it all. He knew he had been forgetting to do something when he left._ _

__Heart beating double time when he suddenly realized who it was who he last texted, Kazunari tried to calm down and take a step back._ _

___‘When you get overexcited about a message being something specific it always turns out to be the opposite.’_ He warned himself, trying to think of anyone else he texted lately or had promised to contact him over break._ _

__**Shin-chan** was the name at the top of his log, and this time he was sure his heart stopped. Looking over, Erika was now sitting with her sketchbook already in her lap, staring at the street below from behind a pencil and pretending like she wasn’t studying him out of the corner of her eye._ _

__Much too impatient to wait until away from prying eyes (and not wanting to leave her alone), Kazunari sighed but opened the text without looking at the preview so as to save the surprise._ _

___’I have no interest in going. Do you not have better things to do with your time?_ ’ Short and simple as always, and written like a letter instead of a private message to a lover, at that. Suddenly there was a huge lump in his throat, and just because it was Erika beside him he allowed himself a somewhat false but comforting laugh as he quickly texted the first thing that came to mind, not wanting to look back at this several more times and mull over its meaning while trying to come up with the perfect response._ _

___’Yea yea ill study later honest! I just think im coming down with smth so im just glad shin-chan won’t be out having fun w/o me’ *kissy kaomoji*_ _ _

___‘I really should’ve known and been prepared for this’ _He tried to reason, although he could still feel something dark bittering his emotions.__ _ _

____Just as he was about to shut off his phone he suddenly thought to check the oha-asa app, since he had slept in just about every day of summer break and wasn’t in the habit of checking in the afternoon unless he was hanging out with Shin-chan._ _ _ _

____**11th: Cancer!** _ _ _ _

____“Too bad! Rather than a lot of bad things, one event in particular today is going to make a big change to your future! Keep a virgo close at hand, they’ll likely be a big help. Lucky item for today is a ladle and color is blue!”_ _ _ _

_____’Yup, exactly as I thought.’_ He sighed to himself, not the least bit surprised now that he thought about it. Shin-chan hated change especially when in the future he couldn’t control how it affected things. His sister is a virgo, too, so no doubt he was holing himself up in his house with his easy-to-obtain lucky item waiting out his own birthday._ _ _ _

____That should have been it, Kazunari should have been able to laugh and shake his head at his boyfriend’s actions like usual, but for some reason he just couldn’t take it that lightly. It was unfair of him to expect his boyfriend to be available for literally last-minute plans, but Kazunari really had been excited, and now, with this cold text he was starting to wonder if their personalities really bounced off each other well._ _ _ _

____Turning it off for good now and putting it in his pocket at the same time he leaned back, Kazunari folded his hands to cushion his head on the concrete._ _ _ _

____Tilting his head more towards his hands, the boy watched as groups of people scurried around to prepare the stage for tonight’s _taiko_ performance, drums being brought out now that the sun was starting to set, uniformed performers appearing from the surrounding area._ _ _ _

____“Aniki. Aniki, look!” He suddenly noticed Erika’s bony fingers poking him right where the skin was pulled the tightest over his leg, making him chuckle a little. “What is it?” He asked with his eyes as he slightly raised his head above his knees but still looked at her from under his eyelashes._ _ _ _

____“Look, I’m almost done!” She said proudly, holding the picture beside her body so that it was set with the sunlit muse behind it, although that also meant that Kazunari couldn’t see it laying down._ _ _ _

____Groaning a little as he sat up fully, Kazunari nabbed it from her hands before she could even react, leaving her pouting and ignoring her complaining as he studied it. Sincerely impressed, he lowered the sketchbook so he could admire the view, trying to see if he could recognize any structures only to belatedly realize that it was a lot later than he had meant to start heading home._ _ _ _

____“Okay time for the lightening round! Try to make as many last minute changes in two minutes and 45 seconds and then we’re heading home for dinner.” He said, handing it back to her._ _ _ _

____“I was so focused on drawing I never even realized I was hungry in the first place. Now I’m starving.” Erika nodded back at him, hand rubbing over her stomach as she bemoaned her lack of attention. Kazunari definitely knew the feeling of being so passionate about something you forget everything else your body needs. He’d rather just skip over thinking about Midorima at the moment, so he continued the conversation to distract himself._ _ _ _

____“And no, we’re not going to get anything to eat from what we pass by on the way.”_ _ _ _

____Erika actually snapped her fingers and her disappointed look making him burst out laughing._ _ _ _

_____’Sry for turning off my phone, me’n Eri-chan’re heading home now.’_ He texted his mom before pushing Erika lightly so that she fell on her side._ _ _ _

____“Tiiimee’s uuuppp!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____“We’re home!” Erika echoed just a couple seconds behind her brother, letting the door close itself behind her as she toed off her shoes and at least placed them down on the floor rather than just leaving them sideways and wherever they happened to land like her brother did._ _ _ _

____“There you are! Hurry up!” Their mother called, sliding open the door to the split kitchen/dining room to beckon them in._ _ _ _

____“Ah, sorry mom.” Kazunari started genuinely, although the rest was cut off by cries of pain as his mother grabbed his ear and tugged._ _ _ _

____“Mama, I didn’t know you and papa were going on a date tonight” Erika intervened, looking at her mother’s casual but polished outfit with awe._ _ _ _

____“I’m not, some coworkers invited me out to drink tonight.” Takao Akane clarified, letting go of Kazunari in order to brush her hair back with her right hand and pick up an earring off the table with her left, easily using both hands to hold back the strands and slip the metal hook into her ear._ _ _ _

____“Where’s dad, then?” Kazunari asked from the other side of the kitchen, his head in the open fridge only to emerge with two white plates already filled with a portion of dinner covered in clear plastic._ _ _ _

____“He just went to sleep, finally finished his manuscript after waiting until the last minute again.” Akane replied, brushing her fingers through her bangs as if stressed out just thinking about it. The siblings were sure she was still feeling whatever stress she had gone through earlier, their father was very laid back including in following his deadlines so his wife often had to pay double the attention in order to make sure anything got done._ _ _ _

____“I’m glad you two are going to be out most of the night, when you come back home be extra quiet, you hear? I want your father well-rested for his next visit with his editor.” Akane finished, putting the second earring in while Kazunari and Erika exchanged glances, insulted that they were assumed to be unable to keep quiet._ _ _ _

____“Mama, can you help me put on my yukata?” Erika brought up, Akane visibly biting her lip like she knew she had been forgetting something._ _ _ _

____“Okay, we have to work fast though.” Their mother said, gesturing to head into the hallway and up the stairs, Erika speed-walking up towards her room and Kazunari able to hear her footsteps even in the portion not right below where she was walking._ _ _ _

____Re-opening the fridge door, Kazunari grabbed himself some oranges to snack on so that the two could eat dinner together. Fifteen minutes later his sister came back downstairs, walking noticeably differently but looking very sweet in a light pink yukata patterned with mini lanterns. Her hair was up, too, nothing fancy but the sort of messy bun that fit the summer feel more than a stiff hairdo for new years and heavier kimonos._ _ _ _

____“I’m heading out!” Akane announced from the entryway._ _ _ _

____“Don’t drink too much, you have an early shift tomorrow!” Although that was only part the reason, Kazunari was genuinely worried about what could happen to her even at the party, although maybe he should have kept his mouth shut._ _ _ _

____“Shut it, I’m the one who decides what how much I can handle!” Their mother yelled angrily, Erika exchanging a glance with her brother only for the atmosphere to change as soon as the door slammed shut without another word._ _ _ _

____“All ready for the ball cinderella?” He asked after a moment of the two just standing still in the silent house, turning his back so that he could put her portion in the microwave first although he could tell his words made her pout._ _ _ _

____“Why does your portion have less veggies than mine?” Erika perked up in time to see him take her plate out and start to warm his, noticing the difference when looking at the two side by side._ _ _ _

____“Yasutomo said you’re a growing girl, didn’t he? If you need extra dango than you must have room for extra vegs in there somewhere!” Kazunari pinched her nose shut with a cocky grin on his face, Erika fighting to escape as best she could although she was unable to move until Kazunari let her go himself._ _ _ _

____Plopping herself down with her food and a huff, Erika watched silently as the microwave dinged and Kazunari followed her lead, about to start some random conversation when the younger girl beat him to it._ _ _ _

____“When I was upstairs…my friends texted me to say they were bailing. Would you come to the festival with me?” Her voice was uncharacteristically quiet and she moved her food around in circles even after she was done talking, refusing to look up. Kazunari froze as well, chopsticks hovering right over a big chunk of potato he was aiming for._ _ _ _

____Recently Erika had been spending a lot of time at home but he had just assumed she was just obsessing over her new games and she’d go back out once she beat them. But if it was really because no-one wanted to be friends with her, and she’d been alone all that time…Kazunari felt like a terrible older brother for just assuming she was fine._ _ _ _

____“Definitely! We’ll have a super fun time!” He promised her with a bright smile that at least seemed to be enough proof for her for the moment._ _ _ _

____The rest of dinner was fairly quiet, Erika trying to start a conversation a few times but her brother so out of it that it barely counted as an exchange._ _ _ _

____At least this gave Kazunari something other than Midorima to think about, he’d be happier avoiding that for sure, but he wasn’t much happier imagining what his sister might have been going through at school, either, so he tried to get past those thoughts and into what he could do from now on. Sad things tht happened in the past couldn’t be changed, after all, so he could only look forward._ _ _ _

____Finishing their meal, the two just left their dishes in the sink with a little bit of water, not wanting to spend any more time missing out on the festivities. Hopefully they’d be home before their mom and could clean everything up, but neither mentioned what would happen if the opposite happened, Keeping their thoughts light as Kazunari went up to his own room to change into a navy blue yukata with white vertical stripes._ _ _ _

____“Sorry for the wait!” He called as he trotted down two stairs at a time to find Erika crouched in the shoe cubby presumably looking for their _geta__ _ _ _

____“Need help?” He asked, finding his and sliding them on without looking._ _ _ _

____“Found’em!” She cried triumphantly, Kazunari making the sound effect of a treasure chest being opened and goody raised high above her head. Erika snorted through her nose while looking down at her feet and carefully sliding in so as not to rip the already tattered fabric thong._ _ _ _

____Both reached into their obi and brought out their coin purses to make sure they had them before making it back into the streets, which already looked very different than they had just a few hours ago._ _ _ _

____They were far enough away from the stores that Kazunari knew any singing and flutes he heard was just his imagination, but the energy and happiness was nearly palpable. Children ran and wove inbetween crowds of adults, and high school kids walked in groups of two or three, switching between often and laughing loudly and joyously. Looking down at Erika, he saw her grinning happily, obviously absorbing the aura around her, and he felt the same way._ _ _ _

____The first stall they came to at the mouth of the road was selling masks and other absurdities, and so the siblings had a great time trying them on and seeing who could make the other laugh the hardest. Erika had just put a heart catch precure mask on and was in serious danger of making Kazunari boil tea in his bellybutton when he saw it, a green so bright, so _specific_ that there was no way he was confusing it for someone just wearing a wig._ _ _ _

____There, across the way and two stands over, was Midorima, or rather two of them, Shintarō looking something over with his back to Kazunari while his younger sister by five years, Mei, stood beside him, face turned in profile so she could talk with him._ _ _ _

____Frozen looking at them for a second too long, Kazunari swiftly turned his face in the opposite direction._ _ _ _

____He wouldn’t know if Mei had just happened to change his mind, Kazunari himself was as good a point as any that Shintarō was willing to go along with a lot of things if prodded._ _ _ _

_____But what if he had been planning to go, and just wanted to distance himself from you?’_ His brain said, making his mood drop._ _ _ _

____They would be graduating in seven more months, and their first choice colleges were far enough away that they’d be unlikely to see each other very often in their free time._ _ _ _

____If their relationship was like a basketball court before, fun and brightly lit, one of the walls of the gym had just fallen down, revealing a long winding country road. Walking forward out of the light Kazunari tried to peer into the darkness, but couldn’t see a thing, and it scared him._ _ _ _

____Back when they were only friends they had an incredibly strong bond and link of trust even outside the court, but Kazunari was starting to wonder if that chain had rusted. They were in different classes now, still on the first string and still partners but not spending nearly as much time together. Shintarō really was kind, Kazunari knew that better than anybody, so while blunt he was sure the taller boy would be gentle if he ever had to say “I want to break up with you.”_ _ _ _

____And what could be more smooth than to ease him into it? If they stopped talking as much in high school it might make him less likely to think of Shintarō as often or want to talk to him. Then when he’s busy with school he’ll likely text him infrequently, and if the replies are short or non-existent, he might just stop contacting him altogether._ _ _ _

____They would have faded apart seamlessly, and Kazunari could imagine himself in the future reminiscing about his high school days and maybe wonder if he and what-s-his-face were still dating only to shrug it off as unimportant._ _ _ _

____This was a nightmare._ _ _ _

____Even worse, Kazunari didn’t know how he was supposed to react to fix this. Should he cling tighter, prove to Midorima that he wanted to stay together if the greenette was starting to doubt it? Or would that make him want to be even further away to escape the negative personality trait?_ _ _ _

____Should he play it cool, give Midorima time and space and let him figure out on his own whether they should stay together or not? That could make him think he didn’t care and was just willing to let him go, or even worse that he was pushing Midorima away because he wasn’t interested anymore._ _ _ _

____“You’re not going anywhere!” Erika announced loudly, still wearing the mahou shoujo mask ironically enough, grabbing him by the back of his belt and pulling in order to keep him from walking away from the scene._ _ _ _

____“Eri…” he tried to reason with her, looking over his shoulder and more pathetic than he meant to appear._ _ _ _

____“No, aniki. I shouldn’t say anything when I do it, too, but you can’t just push down and stop thinking about anything negative in order to stay happy about everything else. Maybe I’m wrong in thinking it’s because of mom that we do this, but you can’t avoid him like you avoid her; you have to talk this out.”_ _ _ _

____Her eyes stayed perfectly locked on with his and he was amazed at the determination and seriousness in them._ _ _ _

____“You’ve been watching the counselor show mom doesn’t like, haven’t you?” He asked, snickering a little when she put her hands on his lower back and pushed him in the Midorima’s direction._ _ _ _

____“The solution in almost any relationship is talking it out!” She quoted from behind, still struggling to push him as he dug his heels into the dirt just to make it harder. Suddenly he eased up just as she pushed her hardest, causing him to shift too much of his weight and go jumping and stumbling ahead, stopping just in time to avoid hitting Shintarō in the chest._ _ _ _

____Seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye, Shintarō turned his chest slightly to look, allowing Kazunari to brush just past where he used to be. Managing to regain his balance with a slight airplane of his arms, Kazunari stood back up to his full height and looked up at Shintarō only to suddenly feel nervous and awkward just looking him in the eye._ _ _ _

____The greenette stayed similarly silent, making the atmosphere even worse.“Hey…Shin-chan, can we talk?” His voice was even more mousy than when he confessed, almost wishing Shintarō hadn’t heard him although when the taller male looked to his sister he knew he was out of luck.“Hi!!” Erika suddenly yelled, somewhat pushing her weight onto Mei’s back as she tried to hug the much taller and wider girl._ _ _ _

____“My name’s Takao Erika, wanna play with me while big brothers talk?” She asked sweetly, twisting her upper body around so that she could look Mei in the eyes. She seemed to find Erika cute and endearing, but still looked to her own elder brother for permission._ _ _ _

____“We will be talking right over there, stay in sight.” Shintarō warned her, pointing to a gap between the stalls beside them where the forest was visible but shallow._ _ _ _

____“Okay, I’ll be right here, then.” Mei confirmed, pointing to the stall right across so that the four of them would be able to see each other. Shintarō seemed to be fine with that and nodded, and Erika gave Kazunari a discreet thumbs up before the others turned their backs and walked in opposite directions from the middle of the road._ _ _ _

____Shintarō and Kazunari walked with a solid space between them, and although it was necessary to be discreet, Kazunari wanted to make sure his boyfriend knew the level of his affection before it was too late. Stepping so close he was nearly in the other’s space entirely, Kazunari reached in and grabbed his boyfriend’s unbandage right hand, using his hawk eye to make sure their long sleeves covered everything, not that anyone was looking at them in particular._ _ _ _

____Over his shoulder Shintarō looked at him, obviously perplexed, but he just ran a thumb over his knuckles and continued into the forest, behind the first row of trees so that they could hear each other a little better and have some privacy but still see Mei and Erika._ _ _ _

____After just standing for another moment of silence, Kazunari let go of his hand and walked around to face Shintarō, although still close enough to be able to see his gorgeous eyelashes in great detail when he looked up._ _ _ _

____“So, Shin-chan, what are you doing here?” He asked. Suddenly his hand felt freezing, but rather than try and hold another during this interrogation he placed it in his yukata instead._ _ _ _

____“I had something to look for here.” Shintarō answered vaguely, and Kazunari just sighed, unahppy._ _ _ _

____“Why didn’t you just say so and come with me, then? Your lucks pretty bad now, today, I forgot, so why go out at all?” He wondered._ _ _ _

____“You said you were sick, I could ask you the same thing” Shintarō accused, and Kazunari jolted. Because he had typed that so nonchalantly he had completely forgotten he had that excuse. Even more, it felt like someone else had done it, just because he had to deal with the consequences and of being unusually petty._ _ _ _

____“I did, and I’m sorry for lying.” He immediately came clean, actually surprising Shintarō who seemed to be expecting a joke._ _ _ _

____“I thought you didn’t want to see me and it’d be better to pretend like it wasn’t anything important rather than say what I really thought. To see you here…I felt betrayed and a little angry, to be honest.” He tried to keep eye contact but had to look down or aside a couple of times to avoid belittling his feelings and putting on a show._ _ _ _

____When he did look, Shintarō actually looked expressive. Not in the way that most people did, but in the cute little quirks Kazunari had noted in a book over the years and acquainted himself with until he could tell the giant’s thoughts even without words._ _ _ _

____And at this moment, he seemed to be tumbling through different emotions, his own brain unsure which to give internal priority or express outwardly to him._ _ _ _

____“Shin-chan…since I same clean, will you be honest with me, too?” He asked, voice sincere and bare, as he looked at his boyfriend head on. Shintarō blanched for a moment, but took that time to gather his courage._ _ _ _

____“I thought you really were sick, and I went to the festival to see if I could find your lucky item, not knowing what it was when I left.”_ _ _ _

____“You didn’t? Not even your almighty dictionary couldn’t tell you what it was?” Kazunari just had to interrupt because he was used to saying the first light-hearted thing that came to mind. Shintarō’s family had a chest-sized volume of four hardcover dictionaries from at least a hundred years ago. Everyone In the family was very proud and hailed it as the only truth and research point for any definitions needed. Kazunari had quickly given up on arguing that he could find it on his phone faster because the conversation just wasn’t very enjoyable, debate or no._ _ _ _

____“It wasn’t so specific as an particular item” Shintarō cleared up, obviously peeved about being interrupted but perhaps realizing how delicate the conversation was as he said nothing. “It…was something a scorpio would most like to receive as a gift. Simple for a Scorpio themselves to acquire, but difficult for an outsider to guess. I will…concede that I could have asked you myself, or even told you to get it yourself, but I didn’t know how to bring it up, even when Mei said she would ask for me. I looked up the kinds of gifts Scorpios usually like, but none of them really seemed like…you.” He was flushed from his neck to his forehead, even the tips of his ears looking sunburned, but he still tried to keep his honest expression and his cool. Kazunari had never wanted to dote on his boyfriend as much as he did now._ _ _ _

____“You really were worried for me, weren’t you, Shin-chan?” He was a little choked up with joy, ringing his arms around the taller’s neck so that he could draw him down and talk into his lips, looking at him from under his eyelashes. Shintarō tried to back up so he could turn his head to the side, flushing that much more from their proximity when he didn’t want to be seen._ _ _ _

____“W-well Scorpios were the only ones ranked below cancer today, and I imagined your cold was the “life-changing pain” you would be going through…Even if we don’t play together in college, I feared you might come down with something that would keep you from ever playing again...or worse.” Shintarō stuttered a little but the raw sincerity alone, although his words were some of the most beautiful things Kazunari had ever heard, led him to squish the taller man’s cheeks together and pull him down so he could kiss him._ _ _ _

____Smooth lips glided across each other, neither opening their mouths, only pressing and nibbling, Kazunari even blowing warm air on his lips when they parted to breath, making Shintaro grunt indignantly, surprised. As an apology he licked his lips and dove back in, each knowing the sensitive spots, what would make noise and what would make their knees buckle. People were still constantly walking past them mostly unaware, but they kept it PG nonetheless, only making each other squeak or groan quietly, although the laughter mixed in there was at the same volume._ _ _ _

____“Shin-chan…would you be honest, if I asked you what I wanted to before?” They were in such a good mood that he really didn’t want to ruin it, and he had a feeling he was going to, but it was also such a rare thing for Shintarō to be so bared and open…it was really tearing him apart to choose between the two._ _ _ _

____“It wasn’t about oha-asa?” Shintarō clarified, genuinely confused at first but now looking mortified that he had said something he hadn’t even needed to._ _ _ _

____“N-no, I wanted to ask you about that, too!” Kazunari was in such a hurry to reassure him that he stumbled and tripped over his own tongue. “And your answer made me crazy happy!” He added enthusiastically, going up on his tippy toes to be more level with his currently escaping boyfriend._ _ _ _

____“Fine, just back off!” Shintarō had reached up to adjust his glasses once Kazunari had started to speak but then he kept it there, fingers splayed around so as to touch every part of his glasses except those that were see-through and his palm covering the bottom of his face, including his cheekbones and mouth._ _ _ _

____“Okay, okay!” Kazunari laughed just to calm himself down as he indeed took two steps back and fidgeted with his sleeve._ _ _ _

____“Shin-chan…would you be happier if I didn’t bother you after we graduate?” He wondered, not the best way to word it but unsure of how to get the words out in the way his brain was trying to tell him was right._ _ _ _

____“What do you mean?” Shintarō asked. If he had an idea, his expression seemed wary, like he didn’t want to jump to his own conclusions. Kazunari wouldn’t leave him waiting._ _ _ _

____“Before, I started wondering if we were drifting apart and I wanted to know…if you were okay with that? I guess? Urgg.” Here he was, no more than two hours ago drowning in fears that looped infinitely in his head and then built upon each other, and now that he was standing here with him, and basking in how sweet and perfect he really was, he could no longer remember, or explain, really, exactly what he was so afraid of._ _ _ _

____“No, no, I think I understand what you’re trying to say.” Shintarō said after a moment of thinking with his hand on his chin, although Kazunari wondered, really._ _ _ _

____“So…you fear that I will leave you behind.” The greenette assessed, and Kazunari winced, a little shocked at how clingy he was already seeming, right when he was starting to think that responding how he normally would, the way Shintarō knew and fell in love with him, was the best option. Even though his brain didn’t seem to know how to put it into words, it seemed to have a just fine recognizing that the greenette’s assumption was just about correct._ _ _ _

____“Yea…I don’t know, I just love you so much that I especially can’t stand the idea of losing you? Especially if there’s no specific moment or thing I could have done to fix it. Even if our personalities clash sometimes, or there’s someone out there better for either of us, I’m never happier than I am with you.”_ _ _ _

____Shintarō flushed pink again when Kazunari nonchalantly expressed his feelings without thinking about it. This was a serious moment, but deep down he couldn’t help but coo about how cute it was that even this far in Shintarō was embarrassed, either by the words or how easily he said them even where others could hear, whenever Kazunari made any sort of declaration of his undying affection, even jokingly._ _ _ _

____Wincing with a grunt when he unexpectedly found himself pushed into a hard chest, squishing his nose a little, Kazunari tried to crane his head up to be pushed even farther in, Shintarō curling his hands further around his waist in an attempt to hide his eyes from his current expression._ _ _ _

____“You fool…do you think I would stay this long, or even allow you to hang around if I couldn’t stand you or your annoying personality? I would rather not let you go…perhaps even more than you. You were one of my first friends, if my mother’s story of us meeting is children is true. I…have never dated anyone before you, either, and had never really considered it as an option before you gave me both new opportunities and new emotions. I-I…I” Shintarō began to audibly struggle, and Kazunari burrowed his face further into the man’s chest, trying to comfort him. He really did want to be closer, though, these sweet words and the way they came out so smoothly was making him blush, too._ _ _ _

____“My apologies.” Shintarō said softly, a little muffled in the ravenette’s ears from behind all the cotton, but he still smiled and lifted his head slightly to at least be understood._ _ _ _

____“It’s alright, I’ve made you use up your entire store of courage and honesty points, after all.” He replied, looping his hands around to pat Shintarō on the back._ _ _ _

____Seriously, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, usually getting him to say even one romantic or decoded thing was an accomplishment._ _ _ _

____Just knowing Shintarō, it didn’t seem like these speeches were managed off the top of his head, however. The wording was a little bit too precise, and he never had to pause while the sentence formed out and was corrected in his head._ _ _ _

_____‘He…was practicing this? Did I start acting weird recently and he figured it out? …Or did he have the exact same fears and think he was going to have to ask me my intentions just like I did?’_ _ _ _ _

____Managing to wiggle back in Shintarō’s slightly loosening hold (it seemed like he was caught up in his own thoughts as well) Kazunari rolled back on his heels and bounced up to Shintarō’s upturned face, smashing their noses and lips somewhat messily but at least able to line up correctly._ _ _ _

____The greenette squawked, beyond caught off guard, but looked down to ask him what he was doing only to find the most soft adoring look in Kazunari’s eyes as he looked up at him with crinkled eyes._ _ _ _

____“I love you” Kazunari went as far as his tippy-toes could and pecked Shintarō right in the middle of his lips, green eyes widening in a different way than when he just yelled out his feelings for him._ _ _ _

____“I love you so, so much.” He continued, easing back down to ease his heels only to recoil up again, this time staying up when he kissed him._ _ _ _

____“I’m going to skype you so often when we’re in college.” He promised, backing up a few centimeters before pecking him again. After the surprise of the first Shintarō had started kissing him back, but rather than making out and moving their lips against each other, it seemed much for fitting of the moment to stay pressed together but then separate just barely, find each other again and then part lips._ _ _ _

____“We should get back.” Shintarō brought up breathlessly, the other man staying silent for another moment in order to press one last kiss._ _ _ _

____“Fiinee.” He complained, rolling his eyes, but they were sparkling when they came back to look right at him._ _ _ _

____Flushing slightly, perhaps because looking, Kazunari had the same kiss-swollen lips and red skin as the greenette currently was sporting. The point guard grinned, but said nothing as he followed his boyfriend back into the loud and brightly-lit road._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Geez that was a long time! What were you two even doing over there?” Erika asked them as they approached, turning around as she spoke only to freeze and then wiggle her eyebrows when she saw their faces. Kazunari wiggled his eyebrows back silently, and Mei laughed behind her hand when Shintarō chopped him on the head._ _ _ _

____“Let’s go, already, we already wasted so much time we’re going to have to go double speed!” Erika announced enthusiastically, grabbing Mei’s hand and pulling her along without looking back, leaving it up to the two adults to keep up with and find her when they got separated by the moving crowd._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Thank you!” He called out to the yakisoba vendor, walking the plate two stalls over where the other three were trying the shooting game. Poking Shintarō just slightly with the hand not precariously balancing the plate in his palm, he waited until he turned around to start singing, not so much worrying about sounding good as a funny and crooning voice._ _ _ _

____“This is the niiight, what a beaaauuutifuuul night, and they caaaalll it beeeellaaa nooteeee” He sang, grabbing the attention of the other two and he swirled the plate around in front of Shintaro’s eyes before digging his chopsticks in and slurping up a bigger mouthful than he meant to._ _ _ _

____At least understanding exactly what scene in lady in the tramp Kazunari was trying to lead him into recreating with these very non-Italian noodles, Shintarō rolled his eyes and returned his eyes to Mei’s attempt to beat the rigged game. Unperturbed, Kazunari used his utensil to split the food in half, about to take another chunk from his side when he saw Shintarō turn, just slightly, and tap his lips with a taped index finger. Flushing just slightly, but from excitement, Kazunari nodded dumbly for a moment before digging into Shintarō’s half and bringing the plate and chopsticks up to his mouth, chuckling slightly when the taller man just ate it in one bite.  
“Aren’t you going to try?” Kazunaei asked with a slightly full mouth, covering it with a curved hand at the last moment before gesturing towards the prizes people were attempting to shoot down off the shelf. Shintarō scoffed._ _ _ _

____“I would waste more money figuring out the way the gun leans than actually shooting anything” He pointed out. He expect Kazunari to laugh, but Erika sounding almost exactly like him, and at the same time, startled him._ _ _ _

_____‘They really are like twins’_ He thought to himself, sighing as he listened to the two hyenas._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____“Huh, wasn’t gramps sellin’ right here?” As they walked past, Kazunari walked backwards for a moment before freezing, looking at the young couple selling trinkets in confusion._ _ _ _

____“No, aniki, that’s where he was this year. We had a whole conversation with him about how they kicked him out of his usual spot, remember?” Erika cupped her hand over her mouth to yell at him, slowly walking backwards rather than stopping or getting closer to talk with him. Kazunari turned around to face her before speedwalking to catch up._ _ _ _

____“Oh, yea, now I do! So…where was he?”_ _ _ _

____“Why are you asking me?! You’re the one who made a map!” Erika complained, the Midorima pair turning back around just to stand nearby and silently watch the Takao siblings squabble._ _ _ _

____“Shin-chan, you’d never call me an idiot, right?” Kazunari went to his boyfriend for support, leaning on him slightly with an arm laid over his forehead._ _ _ _

____“Of course not, fool.” Shintarō didn’t miss a beat, and even Mei burst out laughing, although she actually turned her face to the side unlike Erika who looked right at her brother as she pointed and laughed at him until she cried._ _ _ _

____Kazunari would feel insulted if he wasn’t busy laughing so much._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Looking over Kazunari’s shoulder at the map he had unfolded, the greenette struggled to read his handwriting but payed attention to the things he had starred and hearted. In terms of social media it was easy to guess what the two meant, but when he got to the oshiruko stand, and how many hearts were around it, he looked at all the other things that were marked in the same way and felt his heart pound upon realizing _exactly what they were pointed out for.__ _ _ _

____“It’s good, right?” Kazunari asked once they had been served the chilled oshiruko, a little amused when Shintarō said nothing, not even a critique of the taste, and avoided his eyes._ _ _ _

_____‘So cute…’_ Kazunari chuckled under his breath as he watched the greenette take small sips, body language happy even as he tried to look neutral. Not that Kazunari would have expected his boyfriend to be all over his recommendation and able to admit he had good taste._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____“Ah, the fireworks are going off soon!” Mei exclaimed sweetly, looking up from her cell screen in time to see Kazunari lift his _poi_ from the goldfish scooping tank, groaning loudly as he looked at the ripped paper._ _ _ _

____“Despite your bragging, you’re actually quite bad at this, aren’t you?” Shintarō mused, leaning down with his hands on his knees beside the squatting ravenette._ _ _ _

____“Shuttup!! I’m just rusty, ok?” Kazunari yelled, pumping his fists before reaching over for his last net, rolling up his sleeve energetically and poking out his tongue in preparation to go out with a bang._ _ _ _

____“Aniki, can’t you hurry up and lose already so we can show Shin-nii and Mei-chan our special spot?” Erika complained shoulders drooping as she knocked her head back like she just wanted him to be done already._ _ _ _

____“Special?” Mei echoed, eyes sparkling with curiosity. Erika giggled, happy to be the one to tell her about it, and Shintarō looked away from Kazunari, who was currently sweet-talking the fish, to listen as well._ _ _ _

____“Yup! Up there is a hill away from the lights and noise, so you can see the fireworks better and get away! It’s super pretty and really fun to play on!!” Erika rambled on excitedly, pointing up towards the top of the strairs._ _ _ _

____“Ahhh, damn it!!” Kazunari finally yelled, and Erika cheered happily._ _ _ _

____“Let’s go, let’s go!!” She yelled happily, running back beside Shintarō in order to grab his hand before running to the base of the stairs, nabbing Mei as she passed her as well and then just continuing on without Kazunari. He ran after her as best he could in sandals, laughing and yelling for her to slow down as they got caught up in the throngs of people climbing up to the shrine for the performance and good viewing spot._ _ _ _

____True to her word, once they got to the top, slowing down as the girls especially were out of breath, Erika continued on walking but strayed from the main line of people heading down the paved path and into the forest surrounding the perimeter._ _ _ _

____“What ab-“ Shintarō started just when Kazunari appeared in the trees, making the greenette quickly seal his mouth and face forward like he hadn’t been looking for him. Laughing happily, Kazunari increased his pace just a little more and walked beside Shintarō, grabbing his hand as well now that they were away from the crowds. They walked even further uphill when…_ _ _ _

____“Taaa daaa~!!” Erika suddenly yelled, everyone looking up to see a natural clearing and a large hump of raised ground in the middle just as the first firework whistled into the sky. His gaze naturally following the sound, Shintarō watched with childlike wonder as several more followed it with loud bangs and pops, closer than he felt he had ever seen them.  
“Tamaya!” Erika yelled happily, running forward and frolicking around in the grass, head and hands turned towards the sky._ _ _ _

____“Kagiya!” Mei added, running out to join her and looking more like a child just enjoying herself than Kazunari had ever seen her._ _ _ _

____“TAMAYA!” Kazunari yelled with his sister a second time, startling Shintarō to jump into the air and then glare at him like a cat pushed off a windowsill. Any further conversation was interrupted by the continuing fireworks, and the two quickly forgot about anything else happening as they walked further into the clearing and sat down in order to see better._ _ _ _

____Around them, the girls ran around, giggling, “oooo”ing and exclaiming about how pretty or cool certain bursts looked._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Before they knew it the show was over, although their ears would be ringing for a while, the only trace in the sky was the white clouds of leftover smoke._ _ _ _

____As it started to clear, Kazunari realized, with a small gasp, that he could more stars and the milky way more clear than he thought he ever would in Tokyo._ _ _ _

____He always thought the night sky was so gorgeous, especially when he could see swirls and strips of colors from every shade of blue, purple and pink. Narrowing his eyes, he suddenly realized it wasn’t his imagination, the milky way seemed to actually be moving, rushing like a fierce river._ _ _ _

____Suddenly remembering that it was the milky way that kept Orihime and Hikoboshi apart, Kazunari realized something. He had been so worried that a small amount of space and not being able to spend time with each other would make their relationship, and even their friendship fade away, but here was a legend of a couple who had only seen each other once a year for thousands, and their love never faded._ _ _ _

____He and Shintarō had an unbelievably strong bond, and of course they were both going to do even small things to stay in contact and see each other again. Medical student or no, and even if they lived on opposite sides of the city, they lived in an amazing time of face time and instant messaging._ _ _ _

____There was no way they would be defeated that easily._ _ _ _

____Reaching into his change purse, Kazunari pulled out the ring he had put in a week before when he won it from a gachapon machine. Shintaro had said he didn’t want a gift, and this was a pretty small offering, his feelings, but he hoped the delivery would save it._ _ _ _

____Looking up to find the girls long gone, playing somewhere nearby he was sure, he collected all his courage and decided to just go for it._ _ _ _

____“Shi…Shintarō” He almost said the childish nickname but corrected himself last moment. The greenette looked over at him, eyes still sparkling and body perfectly illuminated by the moon and stars, making him look like he belonged up there with them. He seemed confused, making a noise in his throat, and Kazunari swallowed a large gulp of saliva before slowly reaching for his left hand, making Shintarō startle when he kissed the back._ _ _ _

____Singing quietly, not quite sure if the other man could hear him but too nervous in the moment to sing like he usually did, Kazunari traced his fingers and lips lightly from his wrist to bandaged fingertips, blowing air softly as he went and feeling the skin tense under it._ _ _ _

____The bandages fluttered and unrolled softly, perfect little curlicues as white as the moon above falling to the ground as Kazunari gently, slowly unrolled them from Shintarō’s hand, moving in mere millimeters with his fingers under the bandages as he edged and loosened them around._ _ _ _

____Feeling the warm and slightly chapped skin of lips on each piece of exposed skin, Shintarō bit his lip so as to not make a noise; startled and embarrassed, curious and enamored._ _ _ _

____Taking a deep breath, Kazunari sang a little clearer, still delicate so as to not break the atmosphere, but easy to get lost in the wind passing them softly._ _ _ _

____“There’s a shop down the street where they sell plastic rings, for a quarter a piece, I swear it.” He started, revealing the gift from where he had hidden it._ _ _ _

____“Yea I know that it’s cheap, not like gold in your dreams, but I hope that you’ll…still…wear…it” Lifting Shintarō’s left hand, he slowly and smoothly eased the ring onto the designated finger, finally looking up to see Shintarō blushing, nearly glowing in his personal light with the whites of his eyes visible from behind his glasses._ _ _ _

____Whispering the last five words so that they sounded more broken than the rest, he leaned up, slowly edging closer and closer until Shintarō could literally only feel the last word being breathed._ _ _ _

____Closing the gap he pressed his lips to Shintarō’s, not moving them, just enjoying the closeness and warmth, the burst of happiness in his heart no matter how many times they did this._ _ _ _

____Moving back just barely, leaning his head slightly, he sang the final line._ _ _ _

____“I’m not perfect, but I swear I’m perfect for you”_ _ _ _

____He started to lean in to close the gap when Shintarō beat him to it, lunging forward so enthusiastically that he fell onto his back, a gasp and a chuckle all lost in the greenette’s strong, loving kiss._ _ _ _

____Shintarō’s weight, Shintarō’s touch, Shintarō’s scent, Shintarō’s kiss._ _ _ _

____These were the only thing he was aware of in the moment, and he sincerely wished he could lace them into his skin, keep them with him forever._ _ _ _

____Even when they were no longer kissing they stayed like that, although eventually Shintarō seemed to realize that he was heavy and rolled off. Still they stayed on that hill, laying on their backs, barely talking, just watching the stars move and the milky way calm down to a peaceful stream._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____“Ready?” Mei’s soft voice didn’t break the atmosphere but it did get both men’s attention, looking up and slightly upside-down to see the green-haired girl smiling at them happily, Erika fast asleep in a piggy back ride behind her._ _ _ _

____Feeling his lips tug up from the cute scene, Kazunari swung his weight up to sit and then stand, shifting his weight back to face Shintarō and help him up even when he said he didn’t need it. Laughing when they both almost fell again, Kazunari was quickly shushed by Mei who was shifting Erika up further on her back, but he just covered his mouth rather than stop laughing._ _ _ _

____Making their way home, all trying to go as slow as possible as if they silently knew nobody wanted the night to end so soon, Kazunari didn’t look where he was going even once,_ _ _ _

____Too busy watching the sky._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____ Omake _ _ _ _ _

____“I’m home!” Erika yelled, quickly closing the door behind her so as to enjoy the A/C after a grueling walk home._ _ _ _

____“Welcome back!” Kazunari yelled from the kitchen and she followed the voice, school stuff still in hand, to see him already eating a popsicle, holding one up for her in offering._ _ _ _

____Handing him her bagged art project in return, she quickly ripped off the package and bit off the first chunk._ _ _ _

____“How’d it, go? Did you get a prize?” Kazunari asked, holding up the black bag as he was beyond curious to see it. She hadn’t let him see it when she was working or even done, so he’d had to wait until she turned it in and then got it returned to her after it had been on the wall in her school for a week._ _ _ _

____“No…I did get points for creativity, though” She pouted dejectedly, Kazunari frowning as well before ruffling her hair, accidentally forgetting about the popsickle slick until she complained loudly._ _ _ _

____Giving her a look, she returned a “knock yourself out” and he quickly unknotted the bag, after being nagged by her to wash his hands before he dared touch her art, that is._ _ _ _

____Looking at it in awe, Kazunari sincerely wondered what in the world his teachers were thinking for this not to have won. With color her drawing looked even better, a little fantasy-like, perhaps, in the colors, but he felt like that wasn’t quite what they had meant._ _ _ _

____He had started from looking at the bottom, since that’s where all the boxes and activity was, to trailing his eyes to see how she had colored the sky only to feel his face both pale and flush when he saw the two figures flying up into the stars._ _ _ _

____One with unmistakable green hair._ _ _ _

____“It was supposed to be a landscape piece, but you two were so manga-like the entire day I just _had_ to draw you” Erika declared, intertwining her fingers and turning her head towards the fist with eyelashes fluttering._ _ _ _

____Kazunari suddenly was filled with a sense of dread that this wasn’t, and might already not be, the first time his sister would draw his romantic adventures._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So, do you guys think I should split this into two separate fics? One would just be Takao sibling interactions with all mention of Shin-chan taken out, and the other would be a just the midotaka parts. I really didn't mean to write so much pointless background interactions with those two, but I really had fun and didn't want to delete them entirely. Did you guys enjoy them? Did they fit overall with the rest of the fic, even just mood-wise? Please tell me, I'd really like to know!
> 
> Either here or [on my tumblr](http://www.yokofujioka.tumblr.com) please send me prompts for a MeixErika fic. It's gotta happen now okay? I'm in too deep.
> 
> In the name of our lord and savior azumane asahi please write me a comment ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚


End file.
